Mutants
A Mutant 'is defined as being "''an individual, organism, or new genetic character arising or resulting from mutation" or "a genetic variation, as in bizarre appearance or ineptitude". Mutants in the Metro 2033 are commonly deformed creatures, usually predatory, that have evolved from old ones due to nuclear radiation and biological weapons. Mutants are generally tough creatures which have adapted to the nuclear winter and can withstand large levels of physical trauma. Mutants derive from animal species and, although obviously not able to perform societal civilization, often display above normal intelligence and organizational skills when compared to normal animals. Below is a list of all the mutant species worth of note in the metro universe. Animal Mutants *Dark Ones - Very powerful species of sentient humanoids with telepathic abilities that attempt to communicate to the player. They're the results of mutations in humans, and are also known as "Homo Novus". *Nosalis - A common mutant found in the metro. There are five varieties in Metro 2033: common, black, winged, albino and plated. In Last Light, a sixth is added: the rhino. *Lurker - Small, numerous and agile creatures. They look similar to naked mole rats. *Watchmen - A large hirsute mutant commonly found on the surface. They usually howl to attract the attention of the pack. *Demon - A dangerous giant bat-like creature found only on the surface. *Librarian - Quasi-intelligent beasts, very dangerous. Found only in the library. Mutated from primates. There are 2 varieties: common and black. *Giant Amoeba - A large explosive ball of protoplasm, seeks out living creatures and explodes on contact. Spawned from an Amoeba Pore. *Biomass - A very large mass of radioactive organic material found on top of the D6 reactor, acts as a boss-like creature for the player. Biomass is quite possibly the progenitor of the giant amoebae as many will spawn out of it. *Slimeslug - A mutant only mentioned, even in the book. Slimeslugs are very powerful presumably predatory snail-like creature that leaves slimy trails in its wake. *Giant Mutant Bear - A bear that was affected by the radition, Some of its skin is gone and more noticeable is the exposed spine, How these wounds are caused is from old and recent Battles and/or from the radiation turning it into the way it is, It also watches over mutant Bear Cubs. *Spidebugs - Large, scorpion-like insects that hate and fear light. *Shrimp is a kind of mutants found in Metro: Last Light. Shrimps are large marine mutants found in the underground metro "river" and the swamps on the surface. It appears that they have some chitinous armor. They do however have a dangerous acid spit. They are often fished by fishermen from Venice station and are apparently edible. *Watchers ('''Watchmen, in Last Light), or Howlers as colloquially known by players, are what appear to be mutated rats or wolves. They are slightly larger than the average human, and are covered with dark, grey fur, and have a dark, pink tail. Plant Mutants *Liana - Large tentacles that hang from the ceilings of the interiors of buildings. *Radioactive Luminescent Mushrooms - Common throughout the metro. These mushrooms either cause or feed off radiation. *Spore Buds - Inactive plant species that poses no harm to the player.﻿ Supernatural Phenomenon *Ghosts - Though not true mutants, ghosts are strange after images of people/creatures that have died in the metro and have not passed on. *Anomaly - A new phenomenon in a new world. These supernatural bright, blue balls of light will electrify and kill everything around them as they drift through the metro. Other Mutants In the novel, a few other mutant species are mentioned in brief, these include wild dogs and a giant bird stuck in an even larger cobweb in the library. Mutants Template Use this template, found on all pages relating to particular mutants, for quick navigation. Category:Life